El castigo
by fafaberrysex
Summary: Quinn ha sido castigada por sus padres por haber sacado malas notas en el instituto; siendo obligada a pasar una temporada en la casa de una de las amigas de su madre. G!p


Había sacado unas notas desastrosas, así que mis padres no me permitieron acompañarles en el viaje que iban a hacer al extranjero. En lugar de ello, me obligaron a pasar todo el verano con Rachel, una buena amiga de mi madre a la que yo no conocía, solo sabía que tenían la misma edad, treinta años más que yo. Vivía en una casa en medio de ninguna parte, a varios kilómetros del pueblo más cercano. Mis padres pensaban que de esa forma no me quedaría más remedio que dedicarme a estudiar.

Mi madre me llevó hasta el pueblo, donde nos estaba esperando Rachel. Después de los saludos y de que mi madre y su amiga estuviesen un buen rato charlando, subí con Rachel a su todoterreno y fuimos hasta su casa. Se trataba de una casa pequeña, con dos dormitorios, cocina, salón y cuarto de baño. En la parte de delante había una zona de césped, muy bien cuidado, con dos hamacas, una mesa y varias sillas. Eché de menos una televisión para entretenerme un poco y una piscina en la que darme un chapuzón.

Abrí la maleta y guardé la ropa en el armario. Mientras, Rachel había preparado la comida y la había servido en la mesa del jardín. Llevaba puesta una bata que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, atada con un cinturón, y estaba descalza.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí para divertirte? -pregunté.

- Se supone que no estás aquí para divertirte, Quinn. Tranquila -añadió, riendo-, no voy a estar vigilándote. Me entretengo leyendo, tomando el sol y cuidando el césped. También doy paseos por el campo. A veces voy hasta un lago y me doy un buen baño. Si te portas bien, a lo mejor te llevo un día.

Rachel me estaba resultando simpática y agradable. Pensé que, a pesar de tener que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando, al menos podría entretenerme charlando con ella.

Pasé parte de la tarde estudiando y tuve que reconocer que me cundió mucho el tiempo, alejado de distracciones como la televisión o el computador. Durante una pausa que hice me asomé por la ventana. Rachel estaba regando el césped con una manguera. Cuando terminó se sentó en una hamaca y se estuvo pintando las uñas de los pies. Tenía las piernas separadas, lo que permitía que se le vieran las bragas blancas.

Después de cenar nos tumbamos a oscuras en las hamacas, tomando el aire mientras charlábamos de diversos temas. A pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad fue una conversación muy agradable, lamenté que Rachel dijese que se había echo tarde y que deberíamos irnos a dormir.

Por la mañana me encontré la puerta del baño cerrada. Dentro se oía el sonido del agua, así que supuse que Rachel se estaría duchando. Salió poco después, con el pelo mojado y una toalla enrollada alrededor del cuerpo. Me quedé mirándola mientras se alejaba, admirando sus bonitas piernas y sus andares muy femeninos.

- Si quieres, puedes ponerte un bañador y me acompañas al lago -me propuso, girando levemente la cabeza-, para que luego no vayas por ahí diciendo que aquí no hay nada para divertirse.

Encantada de olvidarme de los libros durante algún tiempo, me puse un bañador y una camiseta y fui a la cocina. Rachel estaba en biquini, sirviendo el desayuno. Nos lo tomamos en silencio, luego se puso unas zapatillas de deporte y salimos de la casa.

Tardamos casi una hora en llegar a la charca, pequeña y rodeada de hierba. El agua estaba bastante fría, pero resultaba agradable bañarse y salpicarnos agua. Me fijé en el movimiento de los pechos de Rachel, que cada vez me parecía más atractiva.

- En una ocasión, antes de que tú nacieras -me explicó, mientras se ponía bronceador, pasándose la mano por el escote-, tu madre vino a pasar unos días de vacaciones conmigo. Cuando la traje aquí se quedó desnuda y me convenció para que me quitara el biquini. Estábamos tan cómodas que no volvimos a vestirnos hasta que se marchó. Lo pasamos estupendamente, andando por casa y paseando por el campo con todo al aire.

No me podía creer que mi madre, a la que nunca había visto ni en ropa interior, hubiese estado una semana entera en pelotas. Me puse cachonda al imaginarme a Rachel sin biquini, tuve que ponerme de espaldas para que no viera el bulto que tenía en el bañador.

- No he vuelto a repetirlo -continuó contando-, aunque hasta ahora siempre he estado sola o acompañada por mi hija. Lo que sí hago es desnudarme cuando salgo a tomar el aire al jardín por las noches. Antes de que vinieras tú, algunas veces estaba con la luz encendida, para poder leer.

Estaba completamente empalmada, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no correrme. Me alejé del lago, andando todo lo deprisa que podía. No podía creerme todo lo que me había pasado en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí. Rachel, sin saberlo, me había enseñado las bragas. La había visto saliendo del cuarto de baño tapándose con una tolla, seguramente sin nada debajo. Me había confesado, con toda naturalidad, sus experiencias nudistas y, lo que más me calentaba, seguramente la noche anterior la había tenido a mi lado en bolas.

Llegué a un lugar desde el que no se veía el lago ni Rachel, me bajé el bañador hasta las rodillas y me acaricié la polla tiesa. En seguida solté todo el semen que tenía dentro, disfrutando de una de las mejores pajas de mi vida.

Volvimos a casa a la hora de comer. Rachel se había puesto la misma bata que el día anterior, la llevaba tan abierta que no podía apartar la vista de su escote mientras comíamos en la cocina. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, pero en lugar de taparse se la desabrochó del todo.

- No pasa nada porque veas lo que llevo debajo de la bata -aseguró Rachel-, voy más tapada que cuando he estado en biquini. La verdad es que suelo andar por casa en bragas y sujetador.

Después de comer y recoger los platos, se quitó la bata, quedándose en ropa interior. Fui a mi cuarto y traté de concentrarme en los estudios, pero no podía apartar de mi cabeza el bonito cuerpo de Rachel. A cada momento me asomaba a la ventana para verla ligera de ropa, sentada en la hierba, con un libro en la mano.

Como la noche anterior, en cuanto cenamos Rachel apagó todas las luces y salimos al jardín. Me quité toda la ropa y empecé a acariciarme el miembro lentamente, suponiendo que mi acompañante también se habría quedado en pelotas. Fantaseé con la idea de que estaría tocándose las tetas y pasándose la mano por el conejo.

- Rachel, me da la impresión de que has tenido que cambiar algunas de tus costumbres por mi culpa -le dije, sin dejar de masturbarme.

- Claro que no, Quinn. Ya has visto que no me importa andar por casa en ropa interior y ahora mismo estoy con todo al aire, como solía hacer antes de que vinieras. Otra costumbre que tengo es dormir en bolas, pero procuraré cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, así habrá peligro de que me veas -añadió, soltando una carcajada-. Si te apetece ir en bolas por mí no hay inconveniente, soy una mujer madura, no voy a escandalizarme porque me enseñes el paquete.

- Me he desnudado para tomar el aire -le confesé-, pero me moriría de vergüenza si me vieses.

- A mí me ocurre lo mismo. A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, soy muy tímida. Las únicas personas que me han visto en pelotas son mi exmarido, mi hija y tu madre. Ni siquiera hago topless en el lago, aunque nunca pasa nadie por allí. Mi hija es mucho más lanzada, en la playa y en la piscina nunca se pone sujetador. Cuando viene a verme se pasa todo el tiempo con solo un tanga que apenas le tapa el conejito. En el lago se baña desnuda y toma el sol con las piernas abiertas, para que se le ponga todo bien moreno. No es porque sea su madre, pero te aseguro que tiene un cuerpo precioso, es normal que le apetezca lucirlo.

Acababa de correrme en mi propia tripa, le di las buenas noches a Rachel y entré en el cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. Luego me tumbé encina de la cama con la polla fuera, pensando en Rachel, que también estaría desnuda en su cuarto, y no tardé en quedarme dormida.

Transcurrieron algunos días sin novedad. Rachel seguía yendo por casa en bragas y sujetador, salíamos a oscuras al jardín, para tomar el aire en pelotas, y en un par de ocasiones nos pusimos los trajes de baño y fuimos hasta la laguna, donde nos bañamos y tomamos el sol. Por las noches me hacía una buena paja, pensando que ella estaba delante de mi, luciendo su magnífico cuerpo desnudo.

Una noche a Rachel se le ocurrió que fuésemos a cenar a un restaurante. Se puso un vestido negro, sin mangas y muy escotado, que le sentaba de maravilla, y unas sandalias de tacón alto. Cuando salimos del restaurante, mi acompañante insistió en que fuésemos a tomar unas copas, aunque yo preferí beber refrescos, porque no estoy acostumbrada al alcohol.

- Estos tacones me están matando, Quinn -exclamó, camino del lugar donde habíamos dejado aparcado el coche-, tengo los pies destrozados. No debería habérmelos puesto, estoy acostumbrada a andar descalza o con zapatillas planas.

Se quitó las sandalias, guardándolas en el bolso. Observé que se tambaleaba ligeramente, se había tomado varias copas y empezaba a notar los efectos. Sin duda no estaba en condiciones de conducir de vuelta a casa. Afortunadamente mi padre me había enseñado a conducir. Ayudé a Rachel a sentarse en el asiento del acompañante y me puse al volante. Nunca había conducido un todoterreno, se me caló varias veces, pero a esas horas de la madrugada no había ningún coche por la carretera, así que supuse que no tendría problemas para llegar a casa. Acompañé a Rachel a su dormitorio, cogiéndola por la cintura.

- Bájame la cremallera del vestido, Quinn -me pidió, poniéndose de espaldas.

En cuanto lo hice se dio la vuelta, deslizó los tirantes del vestido por los hombros y dejó que cayera al suelo. Debajo solo llevaba unas bragas negras. Tenía unas bonitas tetas, grandes y ligeramente caídas. Los pezones, grandes y oscuros, eran una delicia par la vista. Me quedé mirándola embobada, mientras apartaba la ropa de la cama y se tumbaba boca arriba, quedándose dormida de inmediato. Sin dejar de mirarle los pechos, la tapé hasta la cintura con la sábana.

Una vez en mi cuarto me quedé en bolas, fui a oscuras hasta el cuarto de baño, me agarré la polla, que ya tenía bastante dura, y me masturbé, recordando el magnífico cuerpo que había tenido la suerte de ver.

Me desperté al oír que daban golpes en la puerta del dormitorio. En seguida entró Rachel en ropa interior, dándome apenas tiempo a taparme con la sábana.

- Buenos días, Quinn -dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama-. Siento molestarte tan temprano, pero tengo que preguntante algo cuanto antes. No recuerdo bien lo que ocurrió anoche, ni cómo volvimos a casa, lo único que sé es que me he despertado en bragas. Tengo la impresión de que me viste con los pechos al aire. Sé sincera conmigo, por favor.

- Pues sí, Rchel, te los vi -confirmé-. Me pediste que te bajara la cremallera del vestido y te lo quitaste antes de que me diera tiempo de salir del dormitorio. Lo lamento mucho.

- No tienes nada que lamentar, fue culpa mía, no debería haber bebido tanto. Dentro de lo malo he tenido suerte, estaba tan borracha que no me di cuenta de que llevaba puestas las bragas, si no me las habría quitado sin importarme que estuvieses tú delante. Si no te importa, me gustaría que nos olvidásemos de todo lo que ocurrió anoche, vamos a actuar como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

- Me parece bien, dalo por olvidado.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Cada vez que veía a Rachel en ropa interior, me imaginaba que se quitaba el sujetador para lucir sus magníficas tetas. Cuando íbamos a al lago, pensaba que se bañaba y tomaba el sol en topless. No es necesario decir que me hacía pajas todas las noches. Si me cruzaba con ella al salir del baño, tapada solo por una toalla, me volvía a masturbar mientras me duchaba.

Una mañana llevaba un buen rato levantado y Rachel todavía no había salido de su dormitorio. Me extrañó, porque tenía costumbre de madrugar. Llamé a su puerta, preocupado por si se encontraba enferma.

- Pasa, Quinn. Anoche me quedé leyendo hasta tarde y hoy me ha costado trabajo despertarme.

Abrí la puerta y entré en su cuarto. Estaba sentada en la cama, tapándose con una sábana hasta los hombros.

- Abre el cajón de la derecha del armario -me pidió-, y saca unas bragas, pero que no sean blancas, llevo varios días llevándolas de ese color y ya va siendo hora de cambiar.

Las primeras que cogí, de color carne, eran trasparentes por detrás. Pensé en dárselas, pero estaba seguro de que no querría estar todo el día enseñándome el culo. Finalmente elegí unas azules. Rachel dejó caer la sábana, permitiéndome verle de nuevo esas preciosas tetas que tanto había recordado mientras me masturbaba. Después de ponerse las bragas se levantó de la cama, saliendo del dormitorio sin preocuparse de ponerse sujetador.

Gratamente sorprendida por lo que había presenciado, entré en mi cuarto y cogí mis libros. Esta vez conseguí concentrarme en lo que estaba estudiando y aproveché bien la mañana. Cuando Rachel me llamó para comer fui a la cocina. Estaba terminando de poner la mesa, todavía con los pechos al aire.

- No pongas esa cara, Quinn -exclamó-, no es la primera vez que me ves las tetas. Se me ha ocurrido pasar algunos días en topless, a ver que tal me siento. Pero cuando estés estudiando me quedaré en la parte de atrás de la casa, para que no te asomes a la ventana y te distraigas viéndome casi desnuda.

Pensé que de todas formas me distraería, solo pensando que andaba por ahí con las tetas fuera, pero no le dije nada. Fue una comida estupenda, Rachel estaba muy alegré y a mí me encantaba el movimiento de sus pechos cuando se reía. Me puse tan caliente que tuve que esperar a que se pusiera de espaldas para salir de la cocina, sin que se diese cuenta de que tenía la polla completamente dura.

Esa noche, después de haber pasado todo el día viendo a mi acompañante en tetas, me hice una paja estupenda, mientras charlaba con ella en el jardín. Estuve un rato más tumbado en la hamaca, con la tripa llena de semen, luego le di las buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Quinn -me contestó-. Me gustaría que por las mañanas fueses a mi dormitorio y escogieses las bragas que quieres que me ponga. Ya que vas a ser la única persona que me las vea, lo correcto es que las lleve a tu gusto.

Tal y como me había pedido, cada mañana entraba en el cuarto de Rachel, que me esperaba enseñando los pechos, abría el cajón del armario y elegía unas bragas para que se las pusiera. Descubrí que tenía dos trasparentes por detrás. También encontré un tanga de hilo, que sin duda resultaría de lo más excitante vérselo puesto.

Un día me levanté temprano, desayuné y salí a dar un paseo por el campo. Cuando volvía a casa, saboreando por adelantado el momento en el que escogería la ropa interior de Rachel, vi que venía a mi encuentro. Me quedé quieta, fijándome en como le botaban las tetas mientras andaba.

- Como tardabas en venir, he tenido que elegir las bragas yo misma -comentó-, espero que te gusten. He preparado unos bocadillos, podemos pasar todo el día en el campo. Te vendrá bien descansar un poco de tus estudios, últimamente has estado trabajando mucho. Tus padres pueden sentirse orgullosos de ti.

Llegamos hasta la laguna. Rachel dejó la bolsa en el suelo, se quitó las zapatillas y se enrolló la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Con mucho cuidado de que no se le viese nada, se quitó las bragas y se puso unas braguitas de biquini. A continuación se metió en el agua, haciéndome señas de que la acompañara.

- No puedo -le dije-, no tenía ni idea de que vendríamos aquí y no llevo bañador.

- Pues sin bañador, ya te he dicho que por aquí no viene nadie.

No me atrevía a quedarme en pelotas delante de ella, pero me estaba dando envidia verla nadando en el agua. Me quité los pantalones cortos y los calzoncillos, y me metí en la charcha. Noté que me ponía colorada al darme cuenta de que me miraba la polla sin ningún disimulo. Después de nadar un rato salimos del agua. Rachel cogió un bote de crema protectora y me lo entregó.

- Ponte bastante en el pene y en el culo -me dijo-, que los tienes muy blancos, sería una pena que se te quemaran.

Hice lo que me decía, pero poniéndome de espaldas para que no me viera sobándome la polla. En poco tiempo me acostumbré a estar en pelotas delante de Mercedes. Estuvimos bañándonos y tomando el sol hasta la hora de comer. Después Rachel se tumbó en la toalla y se quedó dormida. Yo me fui a dar un paseo, notando el movimiento de mi miembro mientras andaba.

No me vestí para volver a casa, estaba decidida a pasar desnuda todo el tiempo posible, aprovechando que en aquel lugar tan aislado solo podía verme mi acompañante. Lo único que me preocupaba es tener una erección delante de Rachel, pero pensé que merecía la pena correr el riesgo.

Por la noche me sorprendió que Rachel no apagase la luz cuando salimos al jardín. Se sentó en una de las hamacas, mientras yo me tumbaba en la otra.

- Voy a echar de menos el estar en bolas -explicó-, pero sería una lástima perderse unas vistas tan estupendas como las que tengo desde aquí. Tengo que confesarte que no me hizo gracia cuando tu madre me pidió que te dejase vivir aquí una temporada, acepté porque es mi mejor amiga y no puedo negarle nada. Pensaba que me pasaría todo el tiempo haciendo de niñera, pero ya me he dado cuenta de que no eres ninguna niña.

- La verdad es que yo creía que tendría que pasar las vacaciones con una vieja gruñona. Pero no eres ninguna gruñona, al contrario, es muy agradable hablar contigo. Además, después de todo el tiempo que llevas yendo en bragas, he comprobado que no eres nada mayor.

Continué con la costumbre de acudir por las mañanas al dormitorio de Mercedes, para escoger las bragas que utilizaría durante todo el día, excepto cuando íbamos al lago, que se las cambiaba por unas braguitas de biquini. Observé que cada vez había menos bragas en el cajón, hasta que al final solo quedaban las dos que eran trasparentes por detrás y el tanga.

Cogí las de color carne y se las di, aguardando impaciente su reacción. Se las puso con toda normalidad, se levantó de la cama y salió lentamente del dormitorio. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en su culo y en el fascinante movimiento de sus nalgas. Al llegar a la puerta se quedó un momento parada, luego ladeó la cabeza y me miró sonriente.

- Debería haber puesto la lavadora -me dijo-, pero me daba mucha pereza.

Cuando me miré la polla, la tenía medio tiesa. Sin duda Rachel se dio cuenta de que me había puesto cachonda mirándola. Esperé a que entrara en la cocina a preparar el desayuno, fui al cuarto de baño y me hice una buena paja.

Nada más terminar de desayunar encendió la lavadora. Estuvo parte de la mañana segando y regando el césped. Desde mi ventana la veía moviéndose de un lado a otro, con las nalgas apenas tapadas por el ligero tejido de las bragas. Luego estuvo tomando el sol tumbada en la hamaca. Me pareció que pasaba más tiempo boca abajo, como si quisiera que yo disfrutase de la vista de su precioso culo. Antes de la hora de comer volvía a estar empalmada, tuve que volver a masturbarme para que me bajara el calentón.

Después de comer me tumbé en la hierba boca abajo, mientras Rachel tendía su colección de bragas, blancas, negras, rojas, azules… Cada vez que se agachaba para coger una prenda, las tetas le colgaban y se le movían de una forma tan excitante, que tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no correrme, a pesar de que, naturalmente, no estaba acariciándome el miembro.

- Hace una tarde estupenda -comentó, acercándose a donde yo estaba-. ¿Nos damos un paseo por el campo?

- Prefiero quedarme -contesté-, estoy bastante cansada.

- No me extraña, Quinn, pasas mucho tiempo estudiando. Estoy segura de que aprobarás todas las asignaturas. Bueno, me voy, no tardaré mucho en volver.

La vi alejarse, luciendo aquellas bragas trasparentes que me tenían loco. Era cierto que estaba agotada, pero no por los estudios, sino por las dos pajas que me había hecho en poco tiempo. Además, tenía la polla tan dura que habría podido correrme otra vez solo con tocármela. Pero conseguí vencer la tentación, cogí la goma de regar y me di un buen remojón.

Al día siguiente, el cajón del dormitorio de Rachel volvía a estar lleno de bragas. Desilusionado, al pensar que no podría verle el culo, cogí unas rojas que sabía que le sentarían estupendamente. De inmediato volví a dejarlas en su sitio, rebuscando hasta encontrar el tanga de hilo. Cuando se lo di, se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida. Luego se lo puso, sin dejar de mirarme la polla, y se fue al cuarto de baño.

Después de ducharme, aprovechando para hacerme una paja, entré en la cocina. Rachel estaba haciendo zumo de naranja, de espaldas a la puerta. El hilo del tanga se le metía entra las nalgas y parecía que iba desnuda.

- Pensabas que no me atrevería a ponerme este tanga, ¿verdad, Quinn? -preguntó durante el desayuno.

- Sí -confirmé-, eso es lo que pensaba. Solo quería gastarse una broma.

- Pues ya ves que me lo he tomado en serio. La verdad es que después de estar ayer todo el día enseñándote el culo, no me importa ir con las nalgas al aire. Podrías hacer un descanso en los estudios y salimos a dar un paseo.

Acepté su proposición sin dudarlo. Me sentía feliz, andando por el campo con la polla al aire, acompañado por una mujer con un cuerpo magnífico, que solo llevaba tapado el conejo. Llegamos hasta la laguna, me descalcé y me fui a darme un baño.

- Vamos, Rachel, métete en el agua -le aconsejé-, está estupenda.

- Imposible, Quinn, esta vez soy yo la que no lleva traje de baño.

- Pues sin traje de baño, tú misma has dicho que por aquí no pasa nadie.

- Ni hablar -aseguró-, ya te he contado que únicamente me he quedado en bolas al aire libre cuando estuvo tu madre de vacaciones.

Cuando me cansé de nadar y salí del agua, Rachel se había tumbado boca abajo y estaba con los ojos cerrados. Me arrodillé a su lado y empecé a darle un masaje en los hombros. Continué bajando por la espalda, notando la suavidad de su piel, hasta llegar a su cintura. No podía apartar los ojos de su nalgas desnudas, muy blancas, por haber estado tomando el sol con las braguitas de biquini.

Hubiera deseado que ese día no hubiese terminado nunca. Allí estaba yo, en medio del campo con la polla fuera, acariciando a una hermosa mujer, que tenía el culo al aire. La situación me parecía tan excitante que estaba completamente empalmada. Mercedes abrió los ojos y sonrió al verme con la polla tiesa.

- Se ha hecho muy tarde, Quinn, tenemos que volver a casa -me dijo-. Es una lástima que no hayamos traído nada para comer, habría sido estupendo poder pasar aquí todo el día.

Al levantarse se quedó un momento a cuatro patas, con sus grandes tetas colgando de tal forma que estuve a punto de correrme. Fui parte del camino con la polla dura, lo que hacía que Rachel me mirara con picardía. Aunque al principio hacía que me sintiera avergonzada, no tarde en acostumbrarme. Yo tampoco perdí la ocasión de echar frecuentes vistazos a sus pechos, comprobando que los pezones se la habían puesto tiesos.

Rachel estuvo haciendo la comida, mientras yo preparaba la mesa. Antes de sentarse a comer se quitó el tanga, metiéndolo en la lavadora. Cuando se puso de frente pude verle el conejo, perfectamente depilado.

Pasamos la tarde sentados en las hamacas, charlando y disfrutando de la vista de nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Yo la pasé estupendamente, viendo su rajita y el movimiento de sus tetas. Ella no dudó en mirarme el miembro descaradamente. Después de cenar nos tumbamos en las hamacas, con la luz encendida, notando el aire fresco de la noche.

- Quinn, mañana no hace falta que vengas a escoger mis bragas -me advirtió Rachel, antes de irse a dormir-, he decidido no volver a usarlas.

Me tumbé encima de la cama, completamente feliz. Había visto a Rachel en bolas y volvería a verla los próximos días.

Al día siguiente, después de asearme, entré en la cocina. Me sorprendió que mi acompañante llevase puestos unas bragas y un sujetador negros. Ya había desayunado y me había dejado preparadas tostadas y zumo de naranja.

- No te asustes, Quinn -me dijo-, no he cambiado de idea sobre lo de estar a todas horas en pelotas. Es que tengo que ir al pueblo a resolver unos asuntos. Seguramente terminaré tarde, pero vendré a comer contigo. Espero que no te aburras mucho estando solo.

Salí a dar un paseo por el campo, pero echaba de menos ir acompañado por Rachel. Volví a casa enseguida, me tumbé en una hamaca y me quedé dormido.

- Despierta, vaga -oí que decía Mercedes, que ya se había desnudado-, la comida ya está en la mesa.

Estaba inclinada sobre mí, tenía sus tetas muy cerca de mi cara. Pude ver sus pezones oscuros, preciosos, mejor de lo que nunca se los había visto.

Por la tarde me metí en mi cuarto, dispuesto a pasar el tiempo estudiando, pero antes de coger los libros me asomé a la ventana. Rachel se paseaba por el jardín. De vez en cuando se agachaba para arrancar alguna hierba, ofreciéndome una magnífica vista de su culo y de los labios del coño. Sabía que no podría concentrarme en los estudios, así que continué mirándola, al tiempo que me acariciaba la polla lentamente, hasta que se tumbó boca abajo en la hierba.

Salí del dormitorio y, al igual que había hecho en la charca, me arrodillé a su lado, le masajeé los hombros y fui bajando por su espalda. Pero en esta ocasión no me paré en su cintura, le acaricié el culo, metiendo una mano entre sus nalgas. Cuando se dio la vuelta me incliné para besarla en los labios. En el segundo intento abrió la boca, permitiéndome meterle la lengua. Le lamí las tetas, chupándole los pezones, mientras ella me manoseaba el pene.

- Quinn, méteme la polla hasta el fondo -me suplicó-, necesito echar un buen polvo, no he follado desde que me separé de mi marido.

Me cogí el rabo con la mano y lo introduje suavemente en su raja, que tenía muy mojada. Rachel enlazó las piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, gimiendo de placer, mientras yo la penetraba una y otra vez. Empezó a gritar como una loca, apretándose los pechos con las dos manos. Cuando me corrí, me pareció que mi compañera también había llegado al orgasmo.

Rachel se había quedado dormida. Contemplé su cuerpo desnudo, pasé la mano por sus grandes tetas, con sus magníficos pezones, y le acaricié la rajita. Estaba convencida de que no sería el último polvo que echaría con ella, al día siguiente volveríamos a follar otra vez. Agradecí sinceramente el haber sacado tan malas notas, ojalá todos los castigos que me impusieran fuesen como aquel.


End file.
